


The Role You Made Me Play

by Cassie_cas_castiel



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alpha Beverly, Alpha Bill - Freeform, Alpha Mike, Alpha Richie, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Finn Tozier - Freeform, Hate Sex, M/M, Maggie and Wentworth are good, Mistakes, Omega Ben, Omega Eddie, Omega Stanley, Pregnant Eddie, Protective Richie, Regret, baby finn, sassy eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_cas_castiel/pseuds/Cassie_cas_castiel
Summary: Richie and Eddie have hate sex and now Eddie is pregnant and Richie refuses to leave the pup alone





	1. Chapter 1

The lights were once again blaring. It happened every half a minute, or at least that’s what Eddie assumes. Bright flashes of blue and green and even red rock infront of his eyes as he attempts to conquer the only high school party he’s ever been to. 

“Eddie, just let loose,” Bill commanded gently, as he rocked on his heels next to the jittering omega. 

“Shut the fuck up, Denbrough,” Eddie spat, he wasn’t entirely happy that he was dragged from his warm bed only to go to an overly warm house and watch omegas, alphas, and even betas bump and grind inappropriate body parts together. 

“Are you okay? Is your heat coming up or something, you seem more irritable than lately...” Bill trailed off, his unattural alpha behavior kicking in. 

Eddie felt a growl resonate in the back of his throat but he quickly cut it off not trying to piss off any alpha in the room. Instead he choked out a stiff, “I’m fine.” 

Bill watched the tense omega with a concerned look on his face. “yeah, sure.” 

“Eddie!” Eddie whipped his face to the sound and felt a small smile graze against his features, Stan Uris yipped happily as he jogged up to the two. 

“Hi, Stanley!” Eddie purred, letting his omega seek comfort in the fellow one. 

“Hi!” Stan agreeted, wrapping his arms around the tinier omega. 

“Hi, baby,” Bill greeted, waiting patiently for his omega to notice him. 

“Hi, Billie!” Stan shouted, delatching himself from Eddie to greet his mate. Bill kissed Stan’s lips briefly before pulling away and kissing his cheek sweetly. Eddie watched the two with a mix of sorrow and love. 

“Eddie!” Stan shouted, over the loud music. 

A slight smile tugged at his lips before he responded, “what?” 

Stan stepped into his friend’s personal space and let out a loud breath, which led Eddie to soon realize that Stanley Uris was drunker than a skunk, which was the only explanation to his over affection. “I love this song! You should cone dance with me!” 

Before Eddie could decline an obnoxiously loud voice interrupted him. “There ya are, Staniel! I swear to god I turn around for one second and you run off to god knows where!” Richie James Tozier. 

“Richie!” Stan shouted in surprise. The alpha in question rolled his eyes amd greeted Bill with a friendly nod to which Bill returned. 

A cheshire grin split open on the curly haired alpha’s face once he spot the small brunette omega. “Oh, hey babe.” 

“Shut up, Tozier!” 

“There are ways of doing so, baby boy,” Richie winked flirtatiously at Eddie and even licked his lips for a bigger reaction. 

“Choke on dick, idiot!” Eddie hissed, his annoyance skyrocketing. 

Richie let out a chuckle, “only if it’s yours, sweetheart.” Eddie hissed further in annoyance but made no further comeback. 

“Let’s do shots!” Stan shouted enthusiastically, his scent becoming stronger and stronger as his hormones unbalanced due to the alcohol. 

“Honey, I think you’re done drinking for the night,” Bill declined gently. 

“NO!” Stanley shouted, whipping to meet Bill’s face, “NEVER!” 

Bill’s scent increased gently to make sure Stan could smell his alpha. “Yes, you are.” 

Eddie could see Stan’s omega flash moodily before it forced him to obey. “Fine.” 

“I wanna go dance though,” Stan pouted, rubbing his nose into Bill’s simple white t-shirt. 

“Let’s go dance then,” Bill said. “Eddie you go get us some drinks! But make Stan’s a cherry cola!” 

“Okay,” Eddie obeyed. The omega took off towards the kitchen, he weaved easily through the mass of sweaty bodies, using his height to an advantage. 

While grabbing a bottle of vanilla vodka and cherry coke, Eddie kept himself busy by watching Bill and Stan dance from his place in the kitchen. Eddie poured himself a glass of plain cherry coke. “Always assumed you were a vanilla bitch,” Richie’s voice sneered. 

Eddie’s nose twitched in disgust and annoyance. “Shut the fuck up.” 

“Oh, baby you wound me,” Richie chuckled mockingly. 

Eddie spun around the kitchen finding a bottle of orange juice and bringing it to the counter where he mixed drinks. “Why do you insist on bothering me?” 

“Because you bother me,” Richie explained as he lifted himself up to sit on the counter next to Eddie’s drink. 

“You’re annoying.” 

“And you’re not?” Richie fired back, watching as Eddie skillfully poured three shots of vodka into Bill’s orange juice whil giving Richie a death glare.

Eddie scoffed and spun around to place the orange juice back where he found it. Richie smirked devishly to himself, while Eddie’s back was turned Richie quickly dumped the vanilla vodka into Eddie’s plain glass of cherry coke. 

“You know what you are?” 

“What am I, sweetheart?” Richie questioned, smirking to himself as Eddie whipped around from the open fridge. 

“You are the most disgusting trashmouth to ever walk this earth,” Eddie growled stalking up to his drink and swiping it from the counter to take a sip. 

“Oh really?” Richie grinned at the omega as he took more mouthfuls of his spiked pop. 

“Yes, really,” Eddie confirmed. 

The alpha cackled obnoxiously before wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, “okay, omega, whatever you say.” 

“Alpha,” Eddie spat. Richie flew his hands up in a surrender stance and jumped off the counter watching as Eddie took a couple more gulps of his drink.


	2. A night to begin with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie have sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD

The oddly lonesome night that Eddie was really just beginning took him to the dance floor to awkwardly stand next to Stan and Bill while he flailed his arms and legs in a drunken frenzy. 

Eddie’s head was dead weight has it rolled around heavily on his neck to the tune of what Eddie could only vaguely guess to be Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Lappard. As his hands climbed an invisible ladder only to half heartedly swing above his head, a pair of large calloused hands gripped onto his waist. “You are a menace, baby boy,” Richie’s voice accompanied his hands that had gradually slid down to Eddie’s hips. 

“Chee?” Eddie slurred turning in Richie’s hold to look up at the alpha. 

“Hm, baby?” Richie grinned, the shots he took seconds ago already starting to work up to his brain. 

Eddie felt his legs slowly turn to jelly, to accommodate this new feeling the omega he leaned further into the lanky alpha’s chest. Richie smirked at the drunken omega’s actions, his own legs slowly starting to give way under his weight, he needed to sit down, better yet lay down. 

“Let’s go upstairs, sweetheart,” Richie whispered against Eddie’s ear, sending shivers down the omega’s spine. In response, Eddie nodded wordlessly his mind too frayed to respond. Richie smiled widely before grappling onto Eddie’s hand to take him upstairs. 

The two bumped into the walls as they stumbled to a bedroom, Richie’s wide feet trying to lead them to an unoccupied bedroom. 

Once they finally made it to a guests room, Richie flung the door shut and scrambled for the lock. The lock clicked into place and before either one of them could catch who did it first their lips were pressed together in a frenzy. Richie’s hands groped at Eddie’s butt while Eddie moaned shamelessly into Richie’s opened mouth. 

Richie stepped forward forcing Eddie to stumble backwards until they both found the bed. The lanky alpha balanced in a swaying motion above Eddie, his lips still connected to the omega’s. 

Eddie pushed fervently pushed at Richie’s chest trying to get the alpha to pull away. Once he did, Eddie let out a gasping breath, “touch me! Please!” 

“Okay, sh sh sh, sweetheart,” Richie cooed into his ear as his large hand trailed teasingly down Eddie’s stomach to push into the omega’s jeans and graze against his erection. Eddie moaned loudly and squirmed against the other’s lanky body.

“Want more! More!” Eddie breathed into Richie’s neck as he bucked his hips up into Richie’s. 

“Okay, okay, baby.” Richie tugged his hand out of Eddie’s pants to undo the buttons and zipper. Richie broke away from the needy omega to scoot his pants down to around his ankles. Eddie kicked his shoes off before ungracefully pushed his jeans completely off one foot then leaving them there.

Richie followed Eddie and completely took off his pants leaving him in his black and blue boxers. Richie leaned down and pecked Eddie’s lips to ensure the omega that he wasn’t leaving. 

“Fuckmeplease!” Eddie moaned as soon as Richie separated from his mouth. 

“What, baby?” Richie asked, confused. 

Eddie whined childishly, “fuck me please!” 

“You want me to fuck you, baby boy?” 

Eddie moaned deliriously at the sound of Richie’s voice lowering a few octaves, “yes!” 

“Okay baby, you gonna present for me?” Eddie nodded and turned onto belly arching his back up and pressing his face into the soft comforter. Richie moaned at the delicious sight of Eddie’s perky butt pressed against his underwear. Gripping onto the hem of his underwear, Richie ripped downwards and let the piece of clothing stay at the bottom of Eddie’s thighs. 

Richie cringed once his sloppy mind realized that he had no lube or even a condom, Eddie’s loud keening moan interrupted Richie’s muddled thoughts. Richie popped his two fingers into his mouth and licked furiously at them trying to make sure they were lubed enough so as not to hurt the small omega. Once he thought his fingers were wet enough Richie traced his pointer finger around Eddie’s hole gaining an enthusiastic moan from the omega. 

The alpha slowly let his finger sink into the omegas warm slick producing hole. Eddie let out a short lived scream as he had never had someone else stick something in his hole. Richie mouthed against Eddie’s thighs as he slowly pistoned his finger in and out of Eddie’s hole. The said omega let out shuddering breaths and moans when Richie’s finger sunk down to his knuckle.

Richie breathed against Eddie’s thigh and steadied his mind enough to gently sink in another finger which caused Eddie to let out a sob. 

Richie scissored Eddie’s hole intently and even managed to stick two more fingers in as well. Eddie cried and spasmed as Richie tugged his fingers out of Eddie’s now gaping hole. 

His boxers slid down his legs and rested on the bottom of his thighs. Richie gripped onto his member and before he could think about how bad of an idea this was his cock was pressed against Eddie’s hole. 

Eddie pushed his butt backward trying to get Richie’s throbbing dick into him. Richie leant down and pressed a sweet kiss to Eddie’s ear lobe. “Patience, baby boy.” 

Eddie felt a whiney scream tear through his throat as Richie slowly pushed into him. It felt as if he was being split in two. It felt as if every pamphlet he read on losing your virginity made understatements. This was so much better than anything but it hurt like no other, Eddie briefly wondered if he’d ever feel the same way again down there. 

“Hah, please, please,” Eddie breathed desperately. Richie grinned as he went to smack a kiss onto Eddie’s cheeks, he recognized that the omega was quivering in excitement and anticipation. Half of him got him wondering if Eddie was in heat but when he took deep breaths he didn’t smell heat. 

“Okay baby, one big push ready?” Richie asked breathlessly into Eddie’s ear. Eddie nodded violently while he wiggled and weakly bucked his hips not being able to keep still. Richie bit onto Eddie’s ear and while Eddie was in the middle of a long moan, Richie shoved his hips back and snapped them forward as hard as he could effectively cutting Eddie off into a silent scream. 

It didn’t stop there, Richie jackhammered his hips as hard as he could into Eddie’s, while the small omega screamed the alpha groaned and bit into any flesh he could reach. “So good, baby,” Richie mumbled into Eddie’s ear. 

“Hah- ah!” Eddie shouted at a particularly well aimed thrust. Grinning Richie pulled back and snapped his hips forward against nailing Eddie’s prostate as he did so, causing said boy to fall into a silent scream. 

Eddie lost track of time and of the thrusts. Every other thrust he’d forget what was happening, but when Richie’s thick and long alpha cock would split him in half he’d suddenly remember again. 

“AH!” Eddie screamed curling his fists further into the bed. Richie grinned, through his clenched teeth came heavy pants. 

“I’m gonna-.” Before he could finish his sentence Eddie released, his cum oozing out and onto the sheets below him. Before he could catch himself Eddie fell into his cum, exhaustion screaming at him to sleep. While Eddie’s body contemplated the what was happening his brain had slipped into unconsciousness. 

Richie shoved particularly hard into Eddie’s prostate causing the omega to gasp awake, his mouth dry and his throat sore. “Hi, baby, lost you there for a second.” Eddie whined in response. 

“Knot?” Eddie asked hoarsely, not even he could deny that Richie Tozier had successfully fucked the sense out of him. 

Richie kissed his shoulder once, “yeah baby I’m gonna give you my knot.” 

“Okay,” Eddie slurred, his voice hoarse with whines. His over sensitive body shook with every thrust. “Please!” Eddie screamed as Richie gave another hard thrust, he could feel Richie’s knot nudge at his rim on the last thrust. It was getting to be too much, his body’s nerves were too much, he was sure he was gonna die. 

Before Eddie could decide it was too much, Richie thrusted in once more as deep as he could go and his knot caught causing Eddie to let out another scream as the omega came once again. Richie groaned loudly in Eddie’s ear as his seed spilled into Eddie. 

Richie huffed loudly but managed to roll Eddie onto his side, causing him to moan again. Eddie ran his fingers over his stomach an act that soothed him greatly. Upon rubbing his belly, Eddie’s fingers ran over a bump in his flat belly. The small omega looked down and gasped when he found his distended stomach. Before he could wake the slumbering Richie behind him to look, he fall asleep into his own dreamland that was made up of a curly haired brunette. 

When Eddie awoke his head hammered against his skull, he felt like screaming and he heavily considered just doing it. A deep and loud snore cut his thoughts off. Eddie turned to look at who else occupied the bed and his jaw went slack and his stomach fumbled with nausea as his eyes fell upon the only Richie Tozier he had acknowledgement on. 

Before he could scream his brains out or even begin to try and remember last night, Eddie simply rolled out of bed (cringing at the way dry cum felt around and in his home) and got dressed, preparing for his long journey home because god damnit  
he just had sex with Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier! 

To say the least Eddie’s ride home was unpleasant, and his head swarmed and twiddled with too many ideas of last night to ease him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next month and a half brought mornings filled with sickness. Almost every morning since god knows when Eddie had awoken mid dream to puke up whatever he had eaten the day before, it didn’t matter what it was. Luckily the horrid retching only occurred between 5am and 7am, long after his mother had left for work. If Sonia Kaspbrak were to catch her baby boy puking she’d flip her shit and he’d be in the hospital before he could say no. 

“Eat up, Eddie!” Sonia gleamed pushing a plate of freshly cooked lobster in front of the boy. Eddie shook his head and slightly pushed the plate away, he was hoping he could reheat a bowl of soup instead. 

“Eddie,” Sonia said sharply, her face twisted into a scowl. “Who do you think eats lobster for dinner?” Eddie stayed quiet, “presidents! And movie stars! And now us. I can’t afford lobster everyday! So you WILL eat!” 

“Okay, ma,” Eddie relented. He picked up his fork, his brain buzzing with the known fact of his mother watching him closely. The omega stabbed into the meat and gagged at the wet crunch it made. Eddie pulled the fork up to his mouth and before he could open it, he was overcome with an intense nausea. Eddie slammed the fork back onto the table, shoved his chair back and raced to the bathroom, Sonia following closely shouting worried yelps. 

After much decision -not really-, Eddie Kaspbrak was back in the hospital and his mother was squawking at the nurse beside his bed. 

A hollow knock sounded at his door causing Eddie to snap his head up to look, praying it was the doctor telling him he had just caught a cold. Lo and behold the Doctor did stand in the doorway but his face was too light and happy for the diagnoses of a cold. 

“Eddie Kaspbrak?” The Doctor began his smile dragging though his voice. 

“Yes, sir?” Eddie responded, a lump accumulating in his throat. 

The Doctor seemed to not be able to hold his smile in much longer, before he could get out his diagnoses or even the next sentence he had began to beam brightly at Eddie. “Mr. Kaspbrak it appears you’re six weeks pregnant!” 

As contagious as the doctors smile seemed to be, Eddie did not smile. In fact, he bent in half, leaning off the patients table and puked on the floor, barely missing his shoes. “Yowza!” The Doctor  
Yelped as he quickly stepped back away from the vomit. “Yeah that’s the nausea, alright.” 

“My Eddie bear is NOT pregnant!” Sonia intervened as she came out of her own shocked state. The nurse scrambled out of the room most likely to get something to clean up Eddie’s less than pretty upchucked lunch. 

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Kaspbrak, but Eddie is most definitely pregnant.” Eddie’s head spun and throbbed horrendously. Each word from the Doctor caused Eddie’s vision to blur then refocus like he was drunk. 

“Son?...You okay there son?” The Doctor asked his cheery smile intoxicating Eddie’s brain into more nausea. The omega nodded hesitantly. 

“Well if you don’t mind sharing with the class; who’s the alpha?” The Doctor asked scribbling things down onto his notepad despite a computer being near him -a puke puddle away but still close. 

Eddie’s brain internally clicked the pieces together, Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier. “Richie...uh Richie Tozier...” Eddie whimpered, the name hesitantly spilling from his lips. 

“THAT BASTARD MUT?!” Sonia exploded, her face an angry plum color. 

Eddie cowered into himself the best he could, although a beta’s wrath wasn’t as bad as an alphas they were still awful. “Yea, ma,” Eddie confirmed with a nod. 

“He raped you, didn’t he?!” Before Eddie could respond she answered her own question, “oh he did! Eddie bear we’ll take care of this right away! We’ll get David from the lawyer office down to take care of it and we’ll even see if we can get a free removal!” 

“A free removal?” 

Sonia stopped her rambling and looked at her pasty white omega son. “Well an abortion, sweetie.” 

Eddie’s heart dropped to his stomach at the word. “No, ma. I don’t want an abortion!” 

“Fine then we’ll put it up for adoption,” Sonia dismissed with her hands as she already hurried towards the door to leave. 

“No!” Sonia stopped right as Eddie spoke. Her scent changed drastically from worried to angry. 

“Eddie Lee Kaspbrak, you listen here,” she roared stepping closer to him but away from the puddle. 

“I’m not giving away my pup!” Eddie retorted, looking toward the Doctor for help. 

Catching on to his look of plead, the Doctor spoke up, “Mrs. Kaspbrak, Eddie here is legally allowed to keep the pup; it’s his own pup.”

Sonia grumbled, however, she eventually relented but not without pouting and huffing every time the pup was mentioned. Eddie wouldn’t dare to ask for more from her. 

The nine month pregnancy was the longest for Eddie. His mother had insisted that he transfer to online schooling and it didn’t take much arguing for him to agree, being lazy all day sounded appealing tor Eddie. Sonia had pestered him about everything he did, whether it be staying up too late or snacking on a bag of snap peas, everything he did was a problem. And when something he did wasn’t the problem it was what he had done with the -from Sonia’s words- “no good bastard alpha mutt.” Richie Tozier was never to be mentioned around Sonia Kaspbrak without her exploding into peals of rage. 

Eddie had gone into labor at 3:22 am on May 1st. He had woken up from a ratherly pleasant dream with an agonizing cramp, when he reached under his covers to soothe the pup, his hands skimmed across something wet. Eddie had lifted the covers to discover his water had broken, before he could find out what to do a loud cry tore from his lips as another contraction throbbed in his stomach. “MOM!” He screamed between agonizing gasps. 

After a few more bloodcurdling screams, Sonia Kaspbrak walked briskly into the room then quickly walked downstairs to find the phone and call an ambulance. 

“MOM!” Eddie cried again, not knowing who’s name to call out when he was in such pain. He had known that labor was going to be painful but this was far past painful and into horrendous and agonizing torture. 

“I’m coming, Eddie bear!” Sonia called up the stairs as she rushed. She whipped into the room and put on a stressed smile for the omega. “Hi sweetie, the ambulance is on their way, okay?” 

“I want Richie!” Eddie sobbed, his breath coming out in shudders. 

Sonia felt her beta growl at the mention of the alpha. “Richie isn’t here.” 

“Richie!” Eddie cried out, his voice hoarse and weak from the pain-filled cries. 

“Richie isn’t here.” Sonia growled as she pulled Eddie’s head into her chest letting him cry and scream there, his blabbering of Richie’s name being ignored. 

The ambulance arrived quickly. The paramedics rushed upstairs with that Eddie could make out to be a stretcher of some sort. Before he could process what exactly was happening Eddie was being lifted onto the stretcher and strapped in, he was practically dead weight, and he hated it. The buckles on the board gave him claustrophobia as another contraction ripped through him and he found he couldn’t sit up to ease it. “You’re okay, omega,” an alpha paramedic whispered stroking Eddie’s hair as he carried the boy with one hand. Eddie whimpered in response, labor was proving to be more painful than he could even imagine. 

“Ahhh!” Eddie screamed as a particularly painful one ripped by. 

“Oh sweetheart, he’s ready to come isn’t he?” A female alpha asked as she helped load him into the ambulance. Eddie let out a loud sob his chest sore and aching from the constant crying. 

“Richie!” Eddie shouted one last time before he promptly passed out. The paramedics cursed and bustled around him trying to hook him up to the machines to check his vitals. 

Once he was finally hooked up the alpha paramedic let out a soft whimper, “we’re losing him!” The four paramedics shifted around him in a blur trying to increase his oxygen and sugar levels. 

 

Eddie’s eyes felt sticky and sore, as if someone gelled them shut. His body screamed at him just for being awake and the lights blared loudly at his head. Eddie blinked a few times to clear his vision, his mind a haze as he tried to figure out where he was. Eddie reaches under the covers to pat at his belly only to feel his belly was slowly deflating. Panic tore through him, where was his pup? 

“Eddie bear!” Sonia squawked as she rushed to the omega from the in-room bathroom. 

“Where’s my pup?!” Eddie demanded not bothering to greet her. 

“He’s just in the nursery. He was placed there until you woke up,” the beta informed as she moved around the bed to place a smothering kiss to the omega’s cheek before walking out of the room to do God knows what. 

Eddie made a move to throw the covers back but a nurse walked in and grinned at him. “Glad to see our new dad is awake,” she commented walking to the computer. 

“When can I see him?” Eddie croaked through his thirst for water. 

The nurse giggled, “as soon as I’m done with this and we get some food and liquid in you!” 

“I don’t remember giving birth...” Eddie admitted, slowly relaxing back into the bed. 

“That’s cause you didn’t! Well, technically you didn’t,” the nurse informed, “we had to perform an emergency c-section while you were under.” 

“Under?” Eddie echoed. 

The nurse nodded as she got out a stethoscope. “Yes, you passed out as soon as our paramedics got you in the ambulance.” 

“But my pup is okay, right?!” 

“Your pup is doing fine, he’s a giggly little fella! Very happy pup,” the nurse cheered as she set the device up to his chest and listened. 

“He must take after his alpha then,” Eddie giggled. 

The nurse laughed, “who’s his alpha? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Richie Tozier, he uh just doesn’t know yet...if not ever.” 

“That Tozier boy is a rascal, that’s for damn sure!” The nurse said fondly as she checked his blood pressure. 

“You know him?” 

“Who doesn’t? Derry is a very small town, Eddie,” she winked. 

Eddie smiled, “I always forget how small   
Derry really is...” 

“Yes, very small. I could name everyone but one!” 

“Who’s that one?” Eddie asked, watching her type the information into the computer beside him. 

The nurse whirled around to look at him. “Well your new pup, of course!” She cheered. 

“Oh!” Eddie exclaimed. He had never had the chance to think of names for his boy. He had known the gender so it was easier to think of names, but he was so caught up with school and thoughts of his friends and Richie that he never could officially name the pup. 

“Well?” The nurse inquired. 

“Uhm, Finn?” Eddie asked the nurse. 

The nurse giggled, “Finn sounds lovely.” 

“Finn Tozier has a nice ring to it, don’t ya think?” 

Eddie nodded, “I just wish he could take my last name.” 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” 

“It’s okay...” Eddie assured. 

The nurse looked at Eddie in sorrow before she spoke, “well, let’s get some food and water in you so you can go see Finn!” 

“Okay.” 

Eddie ate in his room alone, his mother probably out in the cafeteria or watching Finn. Having two of her pup’s in different rooms was most likely making her have instinct overload. The gritty hospital food stuck around his teeth and managed to fall onto his chest, it wasn’t his favorite meal but it would do. His omega whimpered and whined as each minute passed. By the time he was done with his food, he was almost ready to drop. 

I want Richie, the omega thought as he pushed his bedside button. A different nurse walked in, this one a tad more stoic. 

“Can I see my pup now?” Eddie asked politely. The nurse nodded with a small smile on her face as she walked out of the room to get him. Eddie’s omega yipped happily. 

As he waited, Eddie grabbed his phone to check his messages. It had only been two days since he messaged his friends but they were already freaking out and blowing up his phone. 

Bev: did u have him??? 

Ben: how are you doing? 

Stan: I call god father! 

Bill: how’s the pup doing? 

Mike: Hey Eddie! We all pitched in and made you a wooden crib for the little pup! We figured you didn’t have one and we didn’t wanna stress you out with the money! 

Stan: does he look like rich? 

Bev: Richie still doesn’t know btw 

Aunt Susan: Hi dear! I was curious as to what you would like for Christmas?! Would you like pup stuff or money for you? 

John: hey cousin! how my favorite pup doin? 

Eddie sighed, a small smile on his face. He wrote back to his cousin and aunt, the only two besides his grandma and grandpa along with his Uncle Matt that accepted him and his pup, then again they were all from his dad’s side. He then texted his friends that they could all come meet puppy Finn. 

“Eddie, meet your pup,” the nurse said as she walked carefully into the room, a small bundle of blue blankets resting in her arms. A flood of tears drifted to Eddie’s eyes, he blinked and every tear flooded only for a new wave to drown his eyes again. 

The nurse laughed earnestly as she watched the omega cry over the sight of his pup. She bent down and placed the pup into Eddie’s arms and watched for a minute. Eddie gently moved a section of the blanket that covered Finn’s face and what he was met with shocked him beyond belief. He had Richie’s eyes, but he had Eddie’s facial structure, with an in between of Richie’s sweet plump lips and Eddie’s father’s thin ones. A rush of tears flooded down Eddie’s cheeks as he caught sight of the freckles already dancing across Finn’s nose and cheeks, one laying on the corner of his lips. 

“Eddie!” Beverly shouted cheerfully as she bounced into the room, followed by Mike and Ben. 

“Shhh!” Eddie harshly gestured to the pup that laid sleepily in his arms. The alpha in question smiled broadly at the sight of her nephew. 

Beverly crept closer to the bed her foot steps following softly to the tiled floor. Mike and Ben took to the other side of the bed. All three of them let out a gasp at the gurgling pup, noticing his eyes and freckles first. 

“Guys, meet Finn,” Eddie whispered as he smiled down at the dozing pup. 

“Is he ready for a nap?” Mike asked reaching over and rubbing a soft thumb against Finn’s cheek prompting a toothless smile. 

The nurse who hung back shook her head, “he’s just now waking up from one. Give him a couple minutes and he’ll be giggling like crazy.” Beverly cooed at the blue eyes pup, while the nurse walked out of the room. 

“Is he a happy pup?” Ben asked leaning in a bit closer to watch his facial expressions. 

“The nurses say he is, I’m just now meeting him too,” Eddie informed sitting him up a bit so they could look at him better. As if on cue, Finn let out a slobbery laugh causing every one in the room to coo adorably at him. 

“Knock knock!” Stan announced as he walked into the room, his hands full with a few grocery bags. 

“Hi!” Eddie grinned up at him. “Where’s Bill?” 

“Oh! He’s coming, just grabbing an extra blanket for our omega!” Stan winked as he placed the shopping bags on the floor. Eddie beamed at the pet name, his own omega not even caring that it was another omega who called him the name. 

Eddie’s joy was short lived. His omega whimpered pitifully at the absence of his new favorite scent. Before Eddie could stop himself he whispered, “I want Richie.” 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Beverly cooed, running her hands through Eddie’s soft thick hair. 

Stan’s lips quirked into a frown, “we could call him?” He suggested, “see if he could come?” 

“No!” Eddie yelped, which spooked a gasp out of Finn. Eddie glanced to Mike who nodded and carefully lifted the pup out of his arms and into his own. “Richie doesn’t know about Finn.” 

“You’re keeping him a secret?” Ben asked, his eyes darting between Mike and Eddie. 

“No...” Eddie trailed off as he twisted his fingers into knots. 

Beverly gave Eddie a look that said, “tell us the truth.” 

“Fine, he’s not a secret, but I don’t know what Richie would do if he found out about Finn. He could- well he could take him away from me. He has those rights as an alpha!” 

Stan left a shrieking laugh rip out of his lips, he couldn’t speak until his quaking laughter was finished. “Eddie! Despite popular belief, Richie is a good alpha! He’d want to help you and Finn, I know him.” 

“Well i don’t know him. Besides, even if Richie did want to be in Finn’s life or help me with him, I know we would just argue the entire time and I don’t want that life for my pup!” Eddie insisted, his cheeks turning a pink from either the idea of Richie and him raising Finn together or the anger from Stan not understanding. 

“Hey!” Bill called as he walked into the room. He carried a car seat base in one hand and a queen sized blue plush blanket in the other. 

Before Eddie could reply to his greeting, Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier walked into the room beaming, in his hand was the blue dog and cat themed car seat, Eddie had bought at Sears. “My word! Ed’s Kaspbrak!” He cheered as he placed the car seat next to the door to greet the omega. 

Eddie growled at Richie his anger and annoyance skyrocketing, but beneath his growl was his omega yipping and purring in excitement. “What the hell are you doing here?!” 

“Well, Eddie Baby! I caught old Billiam trying to haul ass up the front steps of this here hospital with a shit ton of pup stuff in his hand. So-o! Like the good alpha that I am, I helped his cheery ass by telling him to put the arsenic of stuff back in his truck and only bring the car seat and the blanket.” Richie explained in one seemed to be one breath. 

“That doesn’t explain as to why you’re still here.” Eddie replied shortly, while his heart heated erratically. 

“Well, if you must know piss pants, Big Bill asked for my help and lo and behold here I am!” Richie grinned, looking around the room. 

That’s it, Eddie thought, the gods must hate me. 

“So you’re the ‘friend that gave birth’, huh Eds?” Richie smirked as he waggled his eyebrows at the omega. Beverly rolled her eyes and walked to Mike, asking to hold Finn. 

“Get lost, Trashmouth!” Eddie spat, his mood increasing and decreasing like a flip of a switch. 

“So who’s the alpha, piss pants?” Richie asked, watching as Mike carefully handed off the bundle of blankets to Beverly. 

“None of your business, idiot,” Eddie hissed. 

Richie rolled his eyes and walked carefully towards Beverly who held Finn close to her chest. Eddie’s heartbeat skyrocketed and his breathing became quicker. Stan tried to come up with a reason as to distract Richie but was helpless as Richie had already approached Finn and was looking down at the pup. 

“Crikey! look at ya!” Richie beamed in an Australian accent. In response, Finn let out gasping giggles. “Your a happy little fella, aint ya?” 

Eddie’s heart melted as he saw Finn’s little arms reach out from the blanket to grip onto Richie’s curls. The pup tugged once and Richie yelped loudly already trying to free his hair from the death grip. Before Richie could pull his hands away, Finn had instead gripped his fingers, squeezing tightly every other second. The alpha grinned brightly down at the pup and leaned down to affectionately nuzzle his nose against the pups smaller one.

“You’re a cutie!” Richie whispered to the pup. Beverly giggled loudly and prompted for Richie to take Finn from her. 

“Oh no!” Richie cried. “I’ll break the poor fella!” 

“No you won’t, Richie,” Beverly insisted already handing the pup to him. Richie opened his mouth to protest but quickly snapped it shut once he caught sight of Finn’s blue eyes watching his closely as he mouthed soundless noises. 

“Richie?” Eddie asked from the bed, his omega purring. 

“Hm, Eds?” Richie asked, not prying his gaze from the smaller one’s. 

“Can I talk to you?” Eddie asked, his heart and lungs bouncing around like a kangaroo on steroids. 

Richie glanced up and beamed at the omega as he absentmindedly bounced on his long legs. “Why sure, darlin’,” he mocked a southern belle. Eddie rolled his eyes but nodded. Everybody besides the two crowded out of the room with the intention of finding something to eat. 

“what ya wanna chat about, momma?” Richie asked plopping down on a chair. 

“Do you remember that party?” 

Richie hummer and rocked Finn gently while he thought. “Which one?” 

“What do you mean, ‘which one’,” Eddie demanded, his eyebrows drawn together and his hands shaking with nerves and a new found annoyance. 

Richie glanced up, smirked, then redirected his attention to Finn. “Well, Eds, I go to a lot of parties. I know people.” 

“The one I was also at.” 

Richie chuckled loudly at the memory, “oh yeah! The one time in history Edward Lee Kaspbrak went out, and look where that night got ya,” Richie gestured to Finn. 

Eddie scowled bitterly and almost decided not to tell him. “Finn is not a mistake, I love him.” 

“His names Finn?” Richie asked cocking his eyebrow up. 

Eddie huffed, “yes!” His omega growled in annoyance. 

“Well, Finnland, glad that you were conceived, buddy,” Richie said and in return Finn gargled a laugh back at him. “Awe! Well aren’t you just cute!” 

Eddie clenched his jaw, Richie wasn’t paying attention nor caring. “Richie!” 

“What do ya want, piss pants?” Richie sighed as he once again looked up at Eddie who was seething. 

“Do you remember anything about that?” Eddie asked his voice tense and stiff. 

Richie laughed again, his chest heaving with the hefty breaths, “Eds, I was black out wasted. I don’t remember shit except waking up in my bed the next morning.” 

“Oh...” Eddie trailed off. 

“Why? What does it matter if I remember?” 

Eddie took a deep breath and puffed it out. “You gave me my first tie...” Eddie mumbled, his face bright red. 

“Huh?” Richie gaped. 

“You knotted me, Richie!” Eddie shouted, loud enough for him to hear again. 

“I would have remembered that, Eddie.” 

The omega growled lowly, his patience wearing thinner and thinner by the minute, “well clearly you don’t!” 

Richie rolled his eyes harshly at the omega and sneered, “look if this is some kinda joke, it ain’t funny. I wouldn’t knot you for a million dollars.” 

Eddie’s face fell, his heart aches and his omega whimpered pitifully at the rejection. Richie stared blankly at the omega, his nose twitching at the pungent smell of sadness filling the air. Even Finn didn’t talk or make a sound. Eddie took in a heaving breath, “believe what you want. I just thought you should know you have a pup.” 

“Eddie-,” 

“I’m glad to know my first tie was a mistake,” Eddie murmured, his eyes filling with tears. 

“How do we even know he’s mine?” Richie asked, his voice disbelieving. “Maybe you had a filling night, Eds.” 

Eddie snapped his head up and glared daggers at the alpha causing him to freeze. “I’m not a fucking whore, Tozier. If you truly believe that then fine. You can go on with your life and I’ll raise our pup. Alone.” 

“Eddie,” 

“LEAVE.” 

With that, Richie got up, he touched Finn’s head one last time and relinquished in the soft breath Finn breathed. The alpha passed the pup off to the omega and then turned out of the hospital room, watching as Eddie patted Finn’s butt while he cried softly. For the first time in a long time, Richie’s heart ached.


End file.
